deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 3 battle 7 Persian Immortal vs Hashashin
Season 3 continues as two of ancient history's greatest warriors are ressurected to do battle. Persian Immortals, the elite soldiers who led Persia to conqueror the east vs the Hashashin, the Arabic master of assassination. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Two legendary combatants will be resserected, history will be re-written. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Persian Immortal Backround Origin-Persia. Activities-Conquest. History-The Persian Immortals was an elite force of warriors who were designated as the empire's guard-force and Persian Bow and Arrow.jpg PersianSpear.jpg Sagaris2.jpg acinaces.jpg standing army. The term "immortal" was given to these warriors by Greek historian Herodotus. The group was composed of 10,000 soldiers. Any Immortal that was inflicted with sickness, injury, or was killed would be replaced immediately. The warriors helped spearhead the Persian conquest and expand the Empire's borders. They were armed with the typical weaponry of an Achaemenid soldier: spears, daggers, swords, bow and arrow, or clubs. Their armor was made up of bronze-iron scales and the Immortals were issued with a wicker shield. The fighting force died out after the collapse Achaemenid Empire. Equipment Hashashin Backround Origin-1080. Activities-Assasinating political targets. History-Hashasins were a group of Arabic assassins who played a large role in the Crusades. They are famous for their military tactics. Assassinating important political figures, cut off the head and kill the body. They would often assert themselves in the town or region of their targets, and over time stealthily move themselves into strategic positions. They would assassinate their target in broad daylight generally infront of public crowds for intimidation purposes. They went in with no plans of escape, often giving their lives to kill their target, they even assassinated 250px-Throwing Knives.png Composite recurve bow.jpg Khanjar.jpg Syrian Scimitar.jpg kings. The writings of Marco Polo depict the Hashasins as trained killers responsible for systematic elimination of opposing figures. Hashashins were fanatically loyal to their leader, carrying out his every order with out the single thought of questioning him or hesitation. They were often born into the order and trained from an extremely young age in the arts of combat, disguises, horseback riding, and code of conduct. They didn't always assassinate their targets, sometimes leaving a threatening note saying to follow their demands or be killed. The Hashashins reputation was so strong that these threats would often be taken seriously. An example of this is Saladin who barely managed to survive two assassination attempts on him from the Hashashins who made an alliance with them in order to avoid more assassination attempts. While the first two attempts did not kill him, they put him into an extreme state of paranioa. During the night in Saladin's conquest of Masyaf he awoke to find a figure leaving his tent and left a threatening note demanding he pulled out of Masyaf or else be killed. Saladin then pulled out his forces and later made an alliance. While Hashashins did not generally carry out upfront combat, it should be noted they fought upfront, an example of this would be in the conquest of Masyaf. Plus, why would've they used shields if they never did? The Hashashins successfully assassinated the King of Jerusalem, and ambushed and killed his guards who were armored Knights. They were highly proficient with swords, daggers, axes, throwing knives, use of shields, bow&arrows, and various other weapons and tools. Equipment X-factors Why The Hashashins are assassins and since they often gave their lives to kill their target, they had to be trained welll to do so. As I already mentioned, the Hasashin often gave their lives to kill their target, causing them to not get much experiance. The Hashashins were assassins, they obviouslly are more stealthy then the Persians. Battle information The battle will be a 7 on 7, and will take place in Persia. The Hasashins will be attempting to execute the Persian king and the Immortals get in the way, causing a fight. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 2/7/2013. Up next After this the season finale will begin and horror movie warriors will take on creepypasta warriors. Battle Persian Immortal Hashashins The Immortals are on high alert. They have been informed that their king himself has come to see his new soldiers. Seeing their king approach on the horizon, the Immortals prepare to look their best. The Hashashins follow the king slowly from behind. They see the Immortals over the horizon and decide that this is their last chance to eliminate the king. Readying an arrow, a Hashashins launches the projectile into a guard’s throat. The other Hashashins ready projectiles and the king’s guard rushes to defend Darius. The Immortals saw the king getting ambushed and quickly grabbed nearby weapons and rushed towards the woods, hoping they could defeat the assassins. A Hashashins sees the Immortals coming and fires an arrow at one, which is blocked by a shield. Suddenly an arrow hits his stomach, causing him to fall off his tree branch. Slamming into the ground, the arrow dug deeper into the Hashashin. The Persians advance under the cover of their archers. The archers, confident in their comrade’s abilities, have little worry other than firing their bows. Suddenly a khanjar thrusts into an archer’s chest. The Hashashin yanked out the blade as the second archer took an arrow out of his quiver. He lifted his bow as a throwing knife flew at him, slicing the string. The Hashashins sprinted at the Immortal, who side stepped out of the way of the khanjar and dug his arrow into the Hashashins’s throat. He walked to his comrade and helped him up. The injured Immortal opened his mouth to speak but his eyes suddenly widened, gasping he fell to the ground, victim of the poison. The archer retrieved his allies bow, determined not to let it go to waste. He wondered how well his comrades were doing without his support. The Immortals saw their king who quickly commanded them to destroy the assassins. The Immortals scanned the treetops when a knife rams into one’s eye. An Immortal lifted and hurled his spear in the knives’ direction; the spear knocked a Hashashin out of the tree. He crashed to the ground, roaring in pain from the spear. His screams were silenced moments later by a sagaris. The Immortal retrieved his spear, when an object caught his eye. He turned as a knife flew past him, grazing his cheek. The Hashashins turned and ran into the brush, pursued by an Immortal. The assassin drew his scimitar as the Immortal closed in with his sagaris. The Immortal slashed overhead with his axe, but the Hashashin dodged the blow and slashed at the Immortal shield, cutting halfway through the wicker. The Immortal kicked the assassin back and smashed the axe into the Hashashins’s shoulder. The Immortal tore out his axe and turned to be greeted with an arrow in the throat. The Immortal archer continued his rain of arrows into the treetops, when an arrow flew back form the woods, meeting its mark on the archer. The Immortals watch the trees carefully, studying all movement. Motion on a branch to his right catches the eye of the Immortal, and he throws his spear, only to see a bird fly off the branch he moves towards the brush to retrieve his spear as his fellow Immortals follow him, when suddenly a Hashashins drops down and decapitates the Immortal in the back. The second Immortal turned with his sagaris and striked diagonally, cursing the man as he ripped his blade out , he turned towards his ally who had drawn his acinaces and dueled with a Hashashin. The Hashashin swung high with his scimitar, but the Persian parried and counter striked at the Hashashins’s head. He missed his target but was unashamed since he instead hit the Hashashins’s throat. The final two Hashashins ready knives and throw several of the projectiles at the Immortals, none of which kill. The Persians slowly advance behind their shields, close enough for one to retrieve his spear. The Hashashins run out of knives and carefully draw their khanjars. The two separated, as did the Immortals. The first Hashashin runs into the open and yells at an Immortal, who quickly turns and charges. The Hashashins runs past his ally as the Persian throws his spear, impaling the fleeing assassin’s leg. As the Immortal ran to retrieve his weapon the second Hashashin emerged from a bush and slashed the Immortal with his scimitar. He turned to his ally and proceeded to help him up when he is interrupted by a blow to the head. The Immortal kicks the Hashashin down, crushing the injured one under his friend’s weight. The Immortal then crushes the final assassin with his axe. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion What gave the Immortals the advantage here was the surperior short range weaponry. The Immortals could keep up at long range with their bow and hit harder up close with the spear and sagaris. The ashashins also were not nearly as experianced as the Immortals, they have fought far longer then the hashashins, who would often die for their cause. The fight was close, but in the end the Immortals are the deadliest warrior. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles Category:Blog posts Category:Battles Category:Blog posts Category:Battles